Let The Good Times Roll
by Miss Wings Of Love
Summary: *NEW! Chapter 4 added!* The Digidestined, new and old, are over at the Kamiyas' apartment. They're testing out the new karaoke machine that Kari and Tai's mom bought recently. Then, throw in a girlfriend and a crazy idea for Davis. This makes for some goo
1. Pre-Party Prep

Chapter 1: Pre-Party Prep

Author's Note: _This is my second Digimon story and my first attempt at a humor fic. This idea was just way too good not to upload onto fanfiction.net right away. I just had to upload this story before someone else used this amazing idea I got in their fan-fic. It's also a romance story in a way. The couples are TK/Kari, Tai/Sora, Mimi/Matt, and Davis/Keikoa. By the way, Keikoa is a Digidestined character I created to be Davis' girlfriend. If you're interested in seeing a profile and a pic of her and if you're interested in reading some Davis/Keikoa stories, let me know in your review. The story is gonna be in the third person. That means you know everything that's happening and not just what one person knows. You'll see all angles and not just one point of view. (Yes, I am actually decent at grammar and spelling.) Stay cool, y'all! Takari rules! TK and Kari love forever! Oh, yeah, if you're an avid Takari fan, read my first fan-fic, "Always Hope And Light" and let me know what you think! To find it, go see my profile. _

A Short Summary: _This is a quick prologue/introduction type thing to the story so it's pretty short. The good stuff starts in Chapter 2. Kari, Yolei and Mimi are in Kari's room, getting ready, while Tai and Sora are setting up in the kitchen._

The time frame of this story is two years after the Season 2 Digidestined defeat Malomyotismon. This has nothing to do with "Always Hope And Light". It's in an alternate setting, as if Keikoa was there since the start of the second season. Just so you know!

Ages of the Digidestined In This Story:

Joe: 21 - He's at Medical School (and not present in my story!)  
Tai: 20 - Second year at Tokyo University (shares a dorm with Matt)  
Matt: 19 - First year at Tokyo University (shares a dorm with Tai)  
Mimi: 19 - First year at Tokyo University (shares a dorm with Sora)  
Sora: 19 - First year at Tokyo Unniversity (shares a dorm with Mimi)  
Izzy: 18 - Senior (12th grade) at Odiba High School  
Yolei: 16 - Sophmore (10th grade) at Odiba High School  
Ken: 16 - Sophmore (10th grade) at Odiba High School  
Kari: 15 - Freshman (9th grade) at Odiba High School  
TK: 15 - Freshman (9th grade) at Odiba High School  
Davis: 15 - Freshman (9th grade) at Odiba High School  
Keikoa: 15 - Freshman (9th grade) at Odiba High School  
Cody: 13 - Seventh grade (Class B) at Odiba Elementary School

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!! Can that get any clearer!? Don't _think_ so! All the songs I used don't belong to me either. They belong to whoever they belong to but they don't belong to me. I hate this formality!

Let The Good Times Roll  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 1: Pre-Party Prep

"AHH!!! Kari, you look so vogue! You gonna wear _that_!? You have to! It's perfect for you!!!" Yolei screamed excitedly as she pranced around in her black leather pants and red tank top, "TK is gonna freak!!!"

Kari looked at herself in the mirror and said, "This is nice, Mimi! I can't believe it actually fits!" She was wearing a black velvet halter-top with blue jeans. 

"It looks just right for you, Kari," Mimi added her own comment. She was wearing a pink tube top with black suede pants. 

Yolei and Mimi smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" she said, "We're all lookin' great!"

The girls were getting ready for a karaoke party that Kari's older brother Tai had decided to throw. All the Digidestined were to be present, including Yolei's boyfriend Ken, Mimi's boyfriend Matt and TK, Kari's best friend/love interest, who's also Matt's brother. They all wanted to look pretty for the guys.

In the living room, Tai just came back from the grocery store with his girlfriend Sora. He didn't live at home anymore but he loved coming back home and hangin' out with his younger sister Kari. He also loved throwing Digidestined parties, especially when his and Kari's parents weren't home, as was the case that evening.

"Think we got what we need?" Sora asked Tai, "Did we forget anything?"

Tai went through the contents of the grocery bag, grinned and answered, "Nah! There's no way we could have forgotten anything! We got fizzy drinks, salty chips, greasy fries and melt-in-your-mouth chocolate, the four party food groups! I'd say we pretty much covered everything!"

"Oh Tai!" Sora said as she punched her boyfriend lightly on the right shoulder.

"_OW!_ Sora!" he called out in mock pain.

The couple began to tickle each other and before long, they were locked in a tight French kiss. They kissed for a while until shrieks and squeals interrupted them.

"Ugh, Kari!" Tai yelled at his sister's bedroom door, "Keep it down!!!"

"_Why?_" came Kari's response from inside her room, "So you can kiss Sora in peace?!"

Following that comment, laughs came from the room.

Ignoring Kari's teasing, Sora sighed and told Tai, "This needs a girl's touch. Let me handle it!"

Sora knocked the door.

"It's me, Sora! What's goin' on? Let me in!" she called out.

The door opened and Kari allowed her in. A few minutes later, Sora let out a shriek then left the room.

"Sorry, it's a girl thing!" she explained to Tai then shrugged.

Sora and Tai began setting up for the party. A while later, Mimi and Yolei followed Kari out of her room and helped them get ready.

__

[How will the party turn out: a smash or a disaster? Check out in the next chapter!]


	2. The Girls Start Things Off

Chapter 2: The Girls Start Things Off

Author's Note: _See Chapter 1. _

A Short Summary: _Everyone's arrived at the Kamiyas' and they turn on the karaoke machine. Kari, Keikoa, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei deliver the first performances of the evening. _

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1._

Let The Good Times Roll  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 2: The Girls Start Things Off

Soon enough, the doorbell rang. After not too long, the Kamiyas' living room was filled with Digidestined. Tai, Matt, Izzy, TK, Davis, Cody, Ken Sora, Mimi, Kari, Yolei and Keikoa were there. Joe wasn't because he was away at Medical School.

Tai went up to the newly installed karaoke machine in the Kamiya living room and asked everyone, "Hey, who wants up first?"

When no one answered, Kari spoke up and said, "Okay, I'll go at it first! But I pick the song!"

"All right!" Tai replied. 

He moved out of the way and let Kari set the machine up. She finished setting up, grabbed one of five microphones and began to sing.

__

Baby, I'm so into you  
You've got that somethin'; what can I do?  
Baby, you spin around  
Oh, the Earth is movin' but I can't feel the ground

Every time you look at me  
My heart is jumpin'; it's easy to see  
Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I've felt before

She couldn't look at anyone else but TK as she sang. She was hoping that he was getting the message she was trying to send. 

__

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited; I'm in too deep  
Oh ohh crazy but it feels so right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Tell me, you're so into me  
That I'm the only one you can see  
Tell me I'm not in the blue  
Oh, that not wasting my feelings on you

Lovin' you means so much more  
More than anything I've felt before

TK flashed her an irresistible smile and that made her want to really get into it. As she sang, she kept looking at TK, checking to see if he got the message.

__

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited; I'm in too deep  
Oh ohh crazy but it feels so right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

You drive me crazy, baby  
Excited, I'm in too deep  
You make me feel so right  
Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Kari totally got into her performance. She started dancing a little, still looking at TK.

__

You drive me crazy  
I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited; I'm in too deep  
Oh ohh crazy but it feels so right  
Baby, thinkin' of you keeps me up all night

Kari finished the song and everyone applauded. She received a lot of accolades from her fellow Digidestined.

The next one up was Keikoa. She picked a slow, mellow ballad. As the soft intro played, her eyes locked with Davis'.

__

When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way  
When I'm scared, losing ground  
When my world is goin' crazy, You can turn it all around, baby  
And when I'm down, you're there, pushin' me to the top  
You've there givin' me all you've got

For a shield from the storm, for a friend,   
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For every you do, for everything, it's true  
I turn to you

When I lose the will to win  
I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing  
'Cause your love inspires me  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side  
You're always there to get me through the night

Keikoa kept looking directly into Davis' eyes as she sang. Davis began to mouth the words to the song, and Keikoa managed a little smiled.

__

For a shield from the storm, for a friend,   
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
I turn to you

For a harbor to be my shelter through all the rain  
For a truth than can never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart I can rely through anything  
For the one who I can run to  
Oh I, I turn to you

For a shield from the storm, for a friend,   
For a love to keep me safe and warm   
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For every you do, for everything, it's true  
I turn to you

Keikoa was complemented for her moving performance. Then Sora went up to the machine and picked a song. All of a sudden, her eyes lit up and she got an idea.

"Hey, Yolei, Mimi, come here!" Sora said.

Yolei and Mimi joined Sora. There was some whispering and some giggles were heard.

"Kari, Keikoa, we need you guys too!" Mimi said.

So Kari and Keikoa joined them too. They whispered some more and there was a little more giggling. Finally, the five were ready.

Before they started, Mimi said, "This song would have been great to sing to Jun just to let her know that Matt loves me and not her…but she's not here. I'll just pretend she is. So here it goes!"

Matt blushed like crazy while TK, Tai and Davis cheered. The music started and the girls began their song.

__

ALL:   
Give it all, girl, give it all you've got  
SORA:   
You can take a chance and take your best shot  
ALL:  
Say what you want, girl, do what you do  
SORA:  
He's never gonna make it with you  
  
MIMI:   
You're pullin' petals off a flower tryin' to get your way  
Keep pullin' 'til it says what ya wanna it to say  
Girl, you could pick a field full of daisies  
But he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinkin'  
You'll be givin' him an open invitation  
But my baby won't be taken in

Mimi gave it her all and directed her singing towards Matt. She did a little dance move and smiled at her blond boyfriend, who smiled back. He blew her a kiss.

__

ALL:   
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try and tempt him with a sweet kiss  
SORA:   
Sweet kiss  
ALL:   
You can bat your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied  
  
ALL:   
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got   
He loves me, he loves you not  
  
MIMI:   
You're the kind of girl who's always up for do or dare  
You only want him just because he's there  
Always lookin' for a new ride  
The grass is greener on the other side  
You're the kind of girl that's not used to hearing no  
All your lovers tryin' to take you where you wanna go  
Doesn't matter how hard you try  
Never gonna get with my guy 

ALL:   
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got   
He loves me, he loves you not

Yolei, Sora, Keikoa and Kari were dancing in the background. They made their presence known as well. Yolei and Keikoa were working their magic on Ken and Davis, who were drooling like crazy while Kari was smiling flirtatiously at TK. Sora performed like a pro with her eye on Tai at all times.

__

ALL:   
Give it all, girl, give it all you've got  
SORA:   
You can take a chance and take your best shot  
ALL:   
Say what you want, girl, do what you do  
SORA:   
He's never gonna make it with you  
  
ALL:   
You can pout your cherry lips  
Try and tempt him with a sweet kiss  
SORA:  
Sweet kiss  
ALL:   
You can bat your pretty eyes  
He ain't got his hands tied

ALL:   
No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got   
He loves me, he loves you not

No chains to unlock  
So free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not  
No matter what you do  
He's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got   
He loves me, he loves you not

The girls finished their group act. The guys applauded loudly and Matt went up to Mimi and gave her an amazing kiss.

"How can we top that?" Ken asked Davis, Tai, TK and Matt as he joined them after his kiss with Mimi.

Before any of the girls' boyfriends could plan anything, Cody said, "While you guys figure that out, I've got an idea! Izzy, help me out?"

Izzy nodded and joined the youngest Digidestined present at the karaoke machine and picked the song.

__

[What does young Cody have in mind for his performance and why did he ask Izzy for help? The answer to that is in the next chapter!]


	3. The Boys Kick It Up

Chapter 3: The Boys Kick It Up

Author's Note: _See Chapter 1._

A Short Summary: _While the guys plan on how to top the girls' performances, Cody, with Izzy's help, gets the girls hyped up with "a little bit of old school", Aaron Carter style. Then, Ken, Davis, Matt and Tai serenade their girls with a sweet love song. Last but not least, TK surprises Kari with an amazing solo performance of his own. Then, Cody and Izzy leave the room and Davis has an idea…_

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1._

Let The Good Times Roll  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 3: The Boys Kick It Up

As soon as Cody found his song, he announced, "I'm ready! Let's do it, Izzy!"

The intro of the song started and Cody began to sing.

__

CODY:  
Here's a little bit of old school  
That goes a little something like this  
I always try to be the flyiest kid on the block  
The popular one with the rides in style  
So that's when I had this bright idea  
Throw the party of the month?  
Nah, the party of the year!  
All the fine girls couldn't turn it down  
Now all I gotta do is get my parents out  
Should I send 'em to a movie?  
Nah, send 'em to a show!  
Let me think, hmmm…  
It's gotta be long though  
I said Mom, Dad, why you sittin' at home?  
It's a Friday night, have you seen 'Aunt Joan'?  
And don't worry about stayin' out too long  
Don't fuss about me, I'll fine alone  
Have a good time!  
The doorbell rings 'cause the party's here  
I'm crankin' out the stereo like it's New Year's  
Walkin' 'round the house like who's the man?  
Everybody do it like Aaron can  
First on the floor, ya know that's me  
Bustin' out the moves like it's MTV  
I guess when I'm alone, I lost my head  
I jumped on a table and this is what I said

ALL:  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
Everyone together, sing it loud, come get it  
Jump all round, come on, come get it  
What? Come get it! Say it again! Come get it!  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
From the left to the right, make noise! Come get it!  
Here we go now, come on! Come get it!

IZZY:  
Things were goin' great  
Then to my surprise, some people walked in I didn't recognize  
I said, fellows, hey, ya gotta get out!  
Hey man, I heard this was an open house!  
Open house?  
Yeah, that's what the flyer said.  
I didn't put a flyer!  
Well somebody did!  
Then walked in, the girl I'm crushin'  
And a kid spilled juice on my mom's new cushion  
I turned around and another kid broke a lamp  
I hope they weren't expensive  
They got them from friends  
But hey, don't sweat it! I'll clean it up later!  
There's a honey over there and I really wanna meat her

ALL:  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
Everyone together, sing it loud, come get it  
Jump all round, come on, come get it  
What? Come get it! Say it again! Come get it!  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
From the left to the right, make noise! Come get it!  
Here we go now, come on! Come get it!

ALL:  
Is that a car door? Oh dang, I'm in trouble!  
Everybody, get out now, on the double!  
I'm dead  
You're done  
That's it for me  
I'm gonna get picked off my family tree  
Once Mom finds out 'bout this party I had  
I don't not even gonna start thinkin' 'bout Dad  
I'm hustlin' around the house, tryin' to clean up the mess  
I sure put my new white Nikes to test  
The car door slammed and they're walkin' up the steps  
I guess life was good; got ten seconds left  
Grounded

ALL:  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
Everyone together, sing it loud, come get it  
Jump all round, come on, come get it  
What? Come get it! Say it again! Come get it!  
People all around, you've got to come get it  
From the left to the right, make noise! Come get it!  
Here we go now, come on! Come get it!

Cody bowed as the others giggled.

Tai remarked, "Hey, Cody, that was _old school_!"

"Aw, how cute, Cody! I didn't know you rapped!" Yolei commented.

As the girls were crowded around Cody, telling him how cute his performance was, the guys with girlfriends stood around the karaoke machine and looked for a song they could do as a group. After some whispering, they decided on a song. Izzy went to the kitchen to grab a bite and check his e-mail.

The girls turned their attention to the boys as soon as the soft melody hit their ears.

__

KEN:  
Would I walk through fire just to be with you, to be with you, yeah?  
Would I cross an ocean just to hold you, yeah?  
DAVIS:  
Would I give up all I have to see ya smile, to see ya smile?  
And would I walk through hell and not think twice?

ALL:  
Baby, I would, baby I will  
Baby, I'd do that gladly  
Be all you need and do anything to make you happy  
Baby, I can, baby, I could  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby, I can, baby, I could, baby I would

MATT:  
Would I be the harbor always there for you, right there for you, baby?  
Would I be the shelter that will shield you, yeah?  
TAI:  
Would I be the loving light to light your way, to light your way, honey?  
And would I defend you with my life?

ALL:  
Baby, I would, baby I will  
Baby, I'd do that gladly  
Be all you need and do anything to make you happy  
Baby, I can, baby, I could  
Do anything you ask me  
Baby, I can, baby, I could, baby I would

DAVIS:  
I'll keep you from the cold  
I'll be there to hold you  
MATT:  
And if tears should find your eyes  
I will be the one to dry them  
TAI:  
I would risk it all  
And give it to you

ALL:  
Baby, I would, baby I will  
Baby, I'd do that gladly  
I'll be all you need and do anything to make you happy  
Baby, I can, baby, I could  
Anything you ask me  
Baby, I can, baby, I could, baby I would

ALL:  
Do anything you ask me  
DAVIS:  
Baby, I can, baby, I could, baby I would  
KEN:  
I'll do anything for you girl  
DAVIS:  
Baby, I can, baby, I could, baby I would  
KEN:  
'Cause you're the one I want in my world  
DAVIS:  
I can, I could, baby, I would

After the performance, Kari asked TK, "Hey, why weren't you singin' with them?"

"I wanted to sing a solo," TK answered.

TK went up to the machine, found his song, and he began his performance.

__

Like a flower to a tree  
That's how close I wanna be to your heart  
Like the stars through the night and daytime is tonight  
We'll never part, we'll never part  
I want you to be the only thing that I see  
'Cause I believe it's our destiny  
  
Just to be close, just to be close  
It's the only thing that I wanna do  
Just to be close, just to be close  
Just to be close to ya  
Closer to ya  
Just to be close  
  
So lonely is the night  
Without you to hold me tight  
I wanna hold ya closer   
I need ya, baby hold me closer  
My life would mean nothing  
Without the joy you bring to it  
  
Ya know, ya know, ya know  
that there's no one else for me  
You are like a dream   
That became reality

Just to be close, just to be close  
It's the only thing that I wanna do  
Just to be close, just to be close  
Just to be close to ya  
Closer to ya  
Just to be close

I'm gonna give ya all my love  
Shoo doo wop, all my love  
All my love, I'm gonna give it to ya  
All my love, just to be close to ya  
Close to you

Just to be close, just to be close  
It's the only thing that I wanna do  
Just to be close, just to be close  
Just to be close to ya  
Closer to ya  
Just to be close

Kari jumped up to her feet and gave TK a kiss. Keikoa did the same to Davis. Tai and Matt looked at each other, shrugged and gave their girlfriends a kiss too. Mimi giggled in delight. Sora smiled.

Cody was jealous but it didn't matter. He had a feeling that his older friends had already forgotten about singing and the karaoke machine. He decided to go to the kitchen with Izzy and see what he was doin' on his laptop.

A thought crossed Davis' mind and made his eyes light up like stars.

"I've got an idea! I've got an idea!" he began to say excitedly.

__

[What's Davis' idea? Check out the next chapter!]


	4. Davis' Crazy Idea

Chapter 4: Davis' Crazy Idea

Author's Note: _See Chapter 1. _

A Short Summary:_ What's Davis' brilliant idea, anyway? A Kiss-A-Thon! Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Izzy and Cody are talking about a girl Izzy met on the Internet._

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1._

Let The Good Times Roll  
by: Miss Wings Of Love

Chapter 4: Davis' Crazy Idea

TK said, "Why am I starting not to like it already?"

Keikoa was curious and was dying to find out about Davis' idea.

"What is it, sweetie!?" she asked him with her cutest voice.

Davis laughed and said, "A Kiss-A-Thon! Last couple kissing wins!"

Sora said, "Hey, I could kiss Tai forever!"

"Yeah, and I could do the same to Sora!" Tai added with his boyish grin.

The same thought crossed Matt and Mimi's mind. "No one can outlast us when it comes to making out!" they said at the same time. 

"Davis, that's absolutely brilliant!" Keikoa told him.

Yolei and Ken were already busy with an intense makeout session on the couch.

TK commented, "I guess you don't have to ask them if they agree to it!"

"Save it for the contest!" Davis told the couple on the couch.

Yolei managed to pull herself away from Ken and said, "What!? What contest?"

"The Kiss-A-Thon!" Davis told her.

"You don't have to ask us twice!" Ken said while turning on the timer on his watch.

Yolei added, "I could kiss Ken until I'm blue in the face!"

Ken and Yolei went back to kissing some more.

Davis looked straight into TK's eyes and said, "What about you, TK? I know you wanna kiss Kari!"

TK blushed. 

Kari went up to him and said, "Kiss me, TK Takaishi!"

TK did as Kari said and they started off too!

"Let's do it!" Mimi and Matt said in unison, then began kissing too.

Sora shrugged and said, "Ready when you are, Tai!"

Tai went ahead and started kissing Sora.

Soon, Keikoa and Davis were the only two not kissing.

"I'm ready to do this!" Keikoa flashed Davis her irresistible smile.

They started kissing too.

Soon, all that was happening in the living room was kissing. All five couples were standing in the middle of the room, kissing.

~*~*~

In the kitchen, Cody was watching while Izzy was on MSN Messenger with a girl. Cody wasn't the least bit shy in letting Izzy know that he thought that getting involved with a girl on the Internet was _not_ a good idea.

"Iz, how do you know she's being honest?" Cody wondered.

Izzy said, "I don't…although my heart says she's truthful. I like being chatting with her online. She makes me feel good. It's like I know her from somewhere!"

**********

SweetKisses says:   
I love Math!  
  
ProdigiousKid says:   
You're really something else! People I hang out with don't really like Math.  
  
SweetKisses says:  
Yeah, the challenge is what I like best. There's this kid I'm tutoring at school, a niner. He's really sweet. He's a nice guy.  
  
ProdigiousKid says:  
You tutor? Whoa!  
  
SweetKisses says:  
Yeah, I love helping people too!

**********

"If she's too good to be true, she probably is," Cody cautioned Izzy. 

The young boy had never seen his older friend being impulsive and following his heart before and he was just a little concerned.

Izzy smiled at his younger friend's concern.

"Don't worry," he assured Cody, "I'll be careful!"

Cody explained, "I'm just not used to seeing you like this!"

~*~*~

Now back to the Kiss-A-Thon!

Nearly four minutes after the start of the challenge and all five couples were still at it.

After 4 minutes and 46 seconds, Yolei pushed Ken away and admitted, "Okay, maybe I _can't_ do it 'til I'm blue in the face!"

Ken told her with a laugh, "You just did! You _are_ starting to look kinda somewhat blue!"

So Ken and Yolei were out of the contest. They took a breather on the couch. Ken glanced at his watch, which was still timing.

"Okay, guys it's now 5 minutes and 21 seconds," he announced.

Keikoa and Davis had been enjoying themselves but decided to stop at 5 minutes and 39 seconds. They joined Ken and Yolei on the couch.

"Nice run, you guys!" Yolei commented.

After catching her breath, Keikoa replied, "Thanks you guys!"

"Yeah, you guys weren't so bad yourselves!" Davis added.

The two couples on the couch watched the three couples still kissing.

Tai and Sora and Mimi and Matt showed no signs of stopping but TK and Kari stopped.

Ken told the pair as they joined the audience on the couch, "5 minutes and 59 seconds! That's awesome!"

Kari simply laughed. She couldn't believe she took it to the next level and kissed her best friend for nearly 6 minutes. It was crazy!

TK smiled and said, "Yah, thanks!"

The contest was now deadlocked between the two older couples: Tai and Sora against Matt and Mimi. Neither twosome showed any signs of stopping.

__

[Who should win? You decide the outcome of the contest! Include at the beginning of your review either "Kissing Champ Taiora " or "Kissing Champ Mimato" and the first 10 votes will affect the outcome of the contest. Also, let me know if you think I should bump the rating up from PG to PG-13.]


End file.
